3The Biggest Secret
by DoctorWhoGeek
Summary: This is the second half to "The Truth Teller". I thought that it needed more of an explanation before i moved onto the next part so i made this. If i had the choice, this would be in 3 halves.
1. Chapter 1 Married,Teleported,Protected

"Where are we?" River asked, looking around the room and scrunching her hair in her hands, taiming it from the ruff ride.

"It's my bedroom..." Sky said sitting on the end of the bed and clutching her knees to her chest, "It wasn't intential, but I was thinking about home..."

The Doctor sat next to her delicately without saying a word. "Sky?" Someone appeared at the door.

"Charley!" Sky ran too the sudden fourth person in the room and hugged them, "You would not believe how much i've missed you!"

"Missed me? You've only been gone 2 weeks! Left it too Jeff too tell me where you were going! "Going to see parents in Wales" That's all you told him..."

They pulled away from the hug and stared into eachothers eyes for a moment.

"Sorry... I know I should have told you where i was going, it was all sort of..." She trailed off. Charley wasn't paying attention to Sky, but was now looking at River and The Doctor who were both sitting on the edge of Sky's bed beaming at them both.

Sky turned around, "Oh! Charley this is River and The Doctor... Friends of mine and Doctor River this is my... Erm... Girlfriend, Charley"

River smiled. Charley swung an arm around Sky's middle and smiled, causing Sky to blush, "Hey!" Replied Charley. River jumped off the bed and extended her hand, which Charley shook curtly.

"Hello sweetie!" Said River.

The Doctor blinked several times and stood up slowly, offering his hand to Charley after River "Hello." He said shyly.

"Let me guess, Sky didn't even mention me...?"

"Not once..." River shook her head causing her static hair to bounce from side too side.

"Typical!" Charley said pulling Sky closer, causing her too blush a deeper pink. "She does tend too miss out that tiny detail!" Charley laughed, letting go of Sky and putting her hands in the pockets of her tight black skinny jeans, "Right, i'll leave. Let you too carry on... Doing whatever it is you were doing, would any of you like tea?"

Everyone shook their heads and all answered in different variations of "No thank you."

Sky then added, "We'll be down in a moment." Her tone sounded sad. "Everything okay?" Charley asked, bending to see Skys face. Sky looked up at her, "I'll tell you about it later."

She smiled.

Charley nodded, "Okay, i'll be unpacking downstairs if you need me!" At that she left.

"She's nice." Said River.

"Yeah..." Said Sky slightly nervous at their reaction, "She's really nice."

"I have had friends who..." He trailed off smileing.

"Yeah, i was told..." Sky looked awkwardly at them both.

River changed the subject, "Is that why Shah said you couldn't get married?"

Sky nodded, "Its not that big a deal. I never wanted to get married anyway, Never had the time..."

They were silent again.

Sky then asked, "Do you want too talk about it?" Knowing that she was talking about what had just happened River said, "I don't think theres anything more we can say..."

The Doctor then said, "There's something i have to know...?" Sky smiled curtly, "Go for it..."

"How the hell do you know how to use a vortex manipulator!"

All three of them laughed.

It was a nice moment, it cleared the negative air and Sky's next breath was a new one. As she replied, she tapped her temples, "I guess my brain just remembered River using it in the TARDIS..."

She shrugged, giving River the 'You know what i'm talking about' look. River remembered that she could remember the silence without an eye-patch, which meant that whatever it was implanted in her head could remember everything she had ever seen... River reminded herself to never let The Doctor scan Sky. If he found out, Sky had an almost photographic memory he would be like a kid spending all his pocket money in a sweet shop. Manic.

"How come you didn't mention Charley?" River asked changing the subject, as she senced The Doctor was sceptic about Sky's passive attitude.

Sky scrunched up her nose and shrugged, "Never really needed too."

"It would have been nice too know you were..." River started.

Sky cut in, "What lesbian?"

"Yeah..." River said.

"Does it make a difference?" Sky asked, not angrily, but curiously.

"No! Not too me..."

"Nor me!" The Doctor smiled and they all laughed.

"You know what, I do fancy some tea...?" The Doctor added.

"Cmon then, i'll make some..." Sky turned to leave and The Doctor and river followed closely behind her.

"What did she mean by unpacking?"

As the reached the bottom of the stairs, they looked into the open door of the living room and saw Charley surrounded by boxes. She must have had head phones on, because she appeared to be playing air guitar and miming lyrics rather anegetically in the middle of the boxes. All three of them sniggered as the stood in the archway of he door, watching her. She hit the floor on her knees, leaning back and playing air guitar, showing off the black rock chic t-shirt that she was wearing. Her face scrunched up as she clearly hit a high note. She jumped up onto her feet and began strumming furiously. After a while she opened her eyes, seeing clearly the three of them laughing at her in the door way. She blushed the deepest shade of red possable and took out her head phones, "I- I was just... Erm..."

Sky, The Doctor and River suppressed their laughs and squeezed their lips together too hold in the laughing.

Charley sighed, "What did you come down for?"

Sky walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek, making her look even more embarrassed, "We came to make tea..."

Charley smiled, "Oh i'll make it, you sit on the sofa..." With that she left.

The Doctor and River took a seat on the sofa, still laughing and shaking their heads at the moment they had just experienced.

Sky sat on the sofa opposite them, she had stopped laughing, "Sorry you had to see that!" She giggled again.

"Oh don't worry about it!" Said River, "At least she wasn't talking too things..." She leaned back and signalled to The Doctor, pointing out that she was talking about him.

"I do not!" He protested, spotting her gesture.

"Really like what! Whay does he talk too?" Sky asked, smirking and ignoring The Doctor.

"You can't count the TARDIS! She's actually alive!" He protested.

"Oh fair enough but you talk to yourself, to your sonic!" She was making a list with her fingers.

"Yeah okay you got me there..." The Doctor submissed.

Sky chuckled as Charley returned with the tea and placed them all on the coffee table in front of them all and sat down next too Sky, who smiled and moved closer as Charley rested her arm on the back of the sofa behind her, "So how do you know eachother then?" Charley asked addressing the three of them, "Do you know Sky through her parents?" The Doctor cut in, "Have you met them?"

"Who?" Said Charley taking a sip from her hot tea.

"Sky's parents..."

Charley shook her head, "No. Sky told her mum she was moving to London to live with me, but neither of them have ever asked to meet me. I never really wandered why."

The Doctor questioned futher, "Don't you think that's odd?"

"Not for my mum..." Sky said her head hung low as she blew into her cup trying too cool down her tea.

"So you don't know Sky's parent then?" Charley added.

"No, not anymore," Said River, who was much better at convincing people and making up covering stories for The Doctor, "We used to work together, in Wales when Sky was a teenager. It was her first job."

"Oh right yeah! At the bowling alley right? In Cardiff?"

Sky nodded, hating lieing but knowing it was safer if she did, "I worked behind the counter and River was more... The waitress on skates kind of person."

"Exactly!" River said, giving The Doctor a dissapproving look as her smirked at the thought of River on skates.

"So how did you get here? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Not at all!" Said River, once again formulating a story in her head quickly, "I never left Wales, and was really sad when Sky left, it was purely coincidence that i worked in one of the service stations the Sky stopped off at on the way too see her parents."

Sky laughed, "It's nice though, seems like fate!"

"I don't believe in fate..." The Doctor said and River rolled her eyes.

"So how do you fit into this then Doctor?" Charley asked.

The Doctor placed a hand on Rivers knee and looked up, "I'm her husband." He said it so proudly that River had too look away as she blushed.

Charley smiled, "Oh i get it. So they dragged you all the way up here then, the old ball and chain!" They all laughed.

"You wouldn't believe how far we've come!" That made Sky and River laugh again, Charley didn't get the joke but laughed all he same.

Suddenly they felt the room juddering a little. The cups of tea were shaking, making little circles appear in the liquid, "What's happeneing?" Sky asked as the room gave a huge lurch causing The Doctor to reach out to River, trying to protect her from whatever was happeneing.

"I don't know!" The Doctor shouted over the sound of everything rattling and the breaking ornaments.

"Sky?" Charley asked shouting and Sky grabbed her, protecting her head from falling objects.

"Doctor?" Someone called through the mayhem.

"Hold on to something!" The Doctor shouted as the ground and everything around them dissappeared in a bright flash of light. When they recovered The Doctor was the first to open his eyes.

They were all lyeing on the ground, "River, Sky, Charley you okay?"

"Yeah, fine!" Came the reply of River as she pushed herself off the floor rubbing her eyes. "Sky?" River asked.

"Yeah i'm fine! Charley?" Said Sky, also sitting upright and tightening the bobble in her hair, looking at where Charley and the sofa had just been.

"I'm okay..." Charley pushed herself off of the floor, pulling her belted trousers up.

The Doctor was the first to notice them.

Then River.

Then Sky.

And finally Charley, "Oh my... What on earth are they!"

They were looking up at several silents. All with their arms extended. "No. No. Doctor... She's... No." Sky looked into Charleys terrified eyes, "I'm sorry..." She whispered. "For what?" Because Charley had taken her eyes off the silent she could no longer remember them.

"River?" Sky asked. River threw her an eyepatch and she quickly fastened it to Charley's face.

The Doctor payed no attention to Sky, Charley or the silents, although he had noticed them, and knew he was there, that they were a threat but he was looking right at River. She knew exactly what he was thinking.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Teleported." Was his answer.

"How?" Sky asked, turning away from Charley, who was still staring at the silent.

The Doctor answered, "Your wrist." Sky looked down and saw the vortex manipulator was smoking slightly.

"Who would have been able to hack it?"

The Doctor and River shared a worried look, before they turned back to her and The Doctor said, "Lets go and find out shall we?" They all got up off the floor and gathered around The Doctor, who had pulled out the sonic and was whirring it around the space they were in.

Sky reached an opened hand backward, and waited for Charley's to slip her hand into hers. When it didn't her heart skipped a beat and her stomach lurched.

"Charley?" She asked turning her head around and seeing Charley still sitting on the floor staring at the now clicking silent, who was bending over her.

Sky was shocked into silence and The Doctor had turned to see what Sky was worrying about. "Doctor...?" Charleys voice trembled, "What is it? Wy is it in my head?" The Doctor stepped closer to Charley, moving Sky out of the way and into the clutches of River, who started whispering to calm Sky down.

"Charley?" The Doctor asked, stopping short and bending low to be at her level.

Charley's visable eye had locked onto the Silent, who was bending down, stopping The Doctor getting closer to Charley.

"Charley?" The Doctor asked again, "You have to get up now, it's time too go..."

"We've got all the time in the world, time lord." Charleys voice was deep, menacing.

"River how does she-" Sky had began talking panicked.

"Shh Sky let The Doctor think..." River pulled Sky closer as she spoke, tightening her grip around her waist.

"No! Doctor she's not..."

"Sky i know, i can see it for myself." The Doctor didn't snap but his words were stern, "She seems to be being hypnotised by the Silent."

No-one spoke in the beat of hearing nothing but someone's heavy breathing, then The Doctor spoke again, "Charley, who told you i'm a time lord? Do you know anything else about me?"

"Only that your extra special." She blinked almost mechanically before continuing her stare, "But i'm not aloud to tell you why." She laughed robotically as The Doctor moved away and River let go of Sky as she saw the look on The Doctor's face.

Sky stood there looking at him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Sky... We have to leave her here..."

"What!" Sky shouted, "You can't leave her here! She's scared! She'll be all on her own! No, i won't let you!"

"Sky... She's better off here i promise..."

Sky looked between The Doctor and Charley. Noticing for the first time that River had let go of her she eased her was out of The Doctors strong grasp and went over to Charley. She sat down beside her, the Silent didn't move but all the others in the room slowly moved to make a protective circle around the one who stared at Charley. Sky spoke in an almost unrecognisable pain, "Charley, I have to go but, I will be back for you, I promise. It's my fault that your here, i should never have dragged you into this. We'll go home after this I sware. And if it's the last thing I do, I promise i'm coming back for you." She lifted herself up off the floor and faced The Doctor. She had the same determined look on her face as River had worn many times whilst traveling with The Doctor.

Without saying anything, The Doctor and River nodded at Sky, realising that she truely meant that she would die for Charley. "Let's go..." With that, Sky lead the way out of the room, leaving River and The Doctor with the silents before they too turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2 From Hell

Sky wanted nothing more but to turn back and cry. Feeling the heavy weight almost like an elastic band around her waist. The further she got away from Charley, the more it pulled at her, dragging her back to that room. The sinking feeling in her stomach made her want to fall too the ground and lay there before she had the stregnth to drag herself back to Charley.

The Doctor and River were following Sky from a distance, The Doctors face was one of pain, because he could not help. River had not long ago, grabbed hold of his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. They were walking at the same pace, there legs walking in unison. All three of them had not said a word to eachother since they left the room, and they had been walking for quite some time.

The coridoor was dark, with flashing orange and red lights in some place and steam coming out of the pipes and mesh that lined the halls. Sky seemed to be just walking. Without purpose or destination. The Doctor nor River minded, becuause they too were trying to figure out what to say and what too do.

"Doctor?" River whispered at his side, still holding tightly onto his hand.

"Yes?" He said sweetly looking at the ground as her spoke. They were both speaking quitely enough so that Sky couldn't hear, who was still fighting with herself not to turn back.

"Are you going to tell me what Sky meant about the fall of the eleventh... The hills of... Trenzalore?"

The Doctor didn't falter with his answer, "Spoilers." At her stern look he added, "I don't know much about it myself, and the less I know about it, the less anyone knows about it, the better."

"I know about it..." Sky stopped, turned and said.  
>"Well if The Doctor won't tell me anything, what can you tell me?"<p>

Sky sighed, "Only that..." She paused, remembering who had appeared last time she had almost told them too much, Sky then said, "Only that, when the time is here there is no avoiding it and no going back."

"Has it happened, in your timeline?" The Doctor asked. He was speaking as though he didn't know Sky at all, and in true fairness, he didn't.

"No." She shook her head, "But I know what is expected of us all when we get there. Because of you... And what you do."

"What did it mean the 'Fall of the eleventh?' And what question, what must not be asked?"

Sky processed River's question then added, "I don't really understand fully the fall of the eleventh part, but it's not what you think." She gave The Doctor an anxious look, to which he replied with a small smile, "And the question, that must never be asked..."

She looked back at River and said, "Doctor Who?"

River looked at The Doctor, who had fixed his eyes on Sky, knowing what River was thinking, "And who will speak for him?" River asked.

"I can't say..." Sky said looking down at the ground.

"Do i know them?" River asked.

Sky's reply was muffled, "You know of them..."

River then blerted out bluntly, "Is it me?"

Sky shook her head slowly, "You've already given The Doctor everything that you can..."

The Doctor raised his head and stood on the balls of his feet, "Right, c'mon then Sky enough of this, lets try and find the captain, ask them what they've done to Charley, save her and then kindly ask them if the will reverse it and let us be on our way... Or... something." He dragged River past Sky and was now leading the way down the corridoor.

Sky said, "It's never that simple with you..." Before running after them down the coridoor.

The Doctor and River, who were still holding hands, reached the first door at the same time. And were seconds later joined by Sky who was panting a little from the running. River seemed the most exhasted, she was bent over clutching her abdomen with her free hand, still holding onto The Doctors, who was now sonicing the door panel with his other hand.

Sky bent down to River's height and muttered, "Are you okay?"

River looked up at her and smiled, "Just a little cramp from the running that's all."

Sky nodded and returned to normal height a milisecond before River did.

"Well...?" Said River still breathing quite heavily.

"Almost..." The Doctor pressed the sonic hard into the console's front and the doors pinged open. They slid open as though suddenly prepelled from eachother.

Sky was the first to enter the room. It contained nothing but black walls, floor and ceiling, a small wooden table and two little stools. Sat upon one of the stools was what appeared to be an old lady. She was facing away from them so they couldn't make out her face. She was wearing a streight-jacket, which was almost As black as the walls with dirt. All three of them slowly made there way into the room, which was dark because its only source of light came from the hallway and the open door. There were no windows, not lamps or light switches. On the table, lay a torch. It appeared to be untouched, Sky thought it looked to be the cleanest thing in the room, which was odd because it would be awefully dark for the woman if she was in the room with the door closed.

Sky moved over to the table and clicked on the torch, backing slowly away from the woman and pointings its circular glow at her back. The Doctor and River had entered the room. The Doctor had moved along the wall, being sure to stay out of the veiw of the woman. River had shimmied across the back wall and had got out her scanner and began pressing and clicking buttons. After about a minuet of everyone staring at the woman, The Doctor had his eye on River. River nodded an undisclosed message to The Doctor, who smiled back and then turned to the woman and spoke, "Excuse me?"

She didn't turn her head, or even move. The Doctor took another step towards her and spoke again, "Hello? I'm The Doctor..." He was now standin in front of her and could see her aged wrinkled face easily. Her expression was one of exhastion and her thin hay-like hair in whisps on her face, hung as though it once could have been a thing of beauty, "I'm here to help..." He kneeled down in front of her, bringing her into his veiw. Sky had slowly moved around the outside of the room, and was pointing the torch at the womans chest, to illuminate her face without pointing it into her eyes.

When she spoke, she looked only at The Doctor, "I know who you are. I can never forget you." Her voice was croaky with age.

"Really?" The Doctor replied, his voice laced with sympathy, "Well i'm afraid I'm not sure who you are..."

"Yes, you told me one day you would forget. Or fail to know... Either way. i was told." She was looking into The Doctors eyes, her eyes yellowing with age.

The Doctor nodded and continued to speak, "Why are you in here?"

"I was asked to stay." She smiled and continued, "You said you'd need me one day..."

The Doctor squinted slightly, "I would never leave anyone here willingly..."

"Oh you didn't have a choice, there was no way out."

River spoke up, "There's always a way out."

The woman laughed a breathy laugh, showin her yellowing teeth in the glow of the torch, "Not this time..." The woman turned slowly to look at River, "You look more and more like you mother everytime is see you... I think its your eyes."

The room was quiet for a moment as the woman turned in her seat to face The Doctor again. Sky didn't fully understand what had just happened, but she knew that if this woman knew Rivers mum she must know The Doctor at sometime in his timeline. Maybe in the future. She might know more than Sky does...

The Doctor looked at River and she didn't question her anymore she just looked at Sky, who tightened her grip on the torch and said, "Who are you?"

The woman didn't say anything or react to her speaking. The Doctor looked at Sky then at the woman and asked, "Who are you?"

The woman looked up at The Doctor, "I haven't been asked my name in such a long time, in here they call me Ouffern"

Sky gasped slightly and jumped back causeing the light to move. Only The Doctor and River seemed to notice she had moved. "I'm told its Welsh." Offern then added.

"That it is..." Sky whispered then said normally, "Why couldn't you have answered me?"  
>The Doctor looked at Sky as the woman continued to ignore Her.<p>

River had moved around to look at Ouffern's face, "Your name, it's Welsh yes?"

Ouffern nodded, "That's right, but it's not my actual name. I can't remember my name. The Doctor, the other one, the one from the future, he says my name is something precious, something that doesn't need to be known by you and forgotten by me."

River nodded slowly and said, "Do you know what Ouffern means, in English?"

Ouffern frowned, "No. I've never even thought of it like that..."

Sky then said, "I know what it means..." She paused, "You can take the girl out of Wales, but you can't take Wales out of the girl..."

She smirked at The Doctor who lightly laughed. River seemed to have a vacent, impatient face, Ouffern now was aknowledging Sky speaking by looking at her, but her face was one of disgust.

Sky ignored her and looked streight at The Doctor and said with terrified eyes and a shakey voice,"It means 'From Hell'."

The mood in the room shifted and Ouffern's face turned to stone shock. River stared at them wide eyed and The Doctor raised both eyebrows and said, "Really?"

Sky nodded slowly and The Doctor continued, "Does that mean...?" He looked at Ouffern with confused eyes.

"I'm not alien." Offern replied regaining her composure.

The Doctor looked at River who shook her head to confirm she had scanned for alien biology and had found none in the room they were in.

"I trust that you are not... But would you answer me something?"

"Of course." She answered.

The Doctor breathed in and said, "Why won't you speak to Sky?" He paused and waited for her answer, "It's not like you don't know she's here..."

The silence was almost unbearable when Ouffern spoke up, almost to quietly to be heard, "Her name isn't Sky. Its Distawrwydd Lladd. And I'm not ignoring her, I'm doing as I'm told

Instead of asking The Doctor simply waited for her to explain what she was talking about, there was a beat of silence before she did, "Sometime in the future, as you already know, Distawrwydd does something that she shouldn't." The Doctor saw Sky out of the corner of his eye, as Ouffern continued, Sky bowed her head, "And I was told not too talk to her from then on. And I haven't. Until the time I am needed I shall never answer the question she wants to ask me. Until i am told it is you who needs the answer."

"Me?" Asked The Doctor.

"No." Ouffern looked at River who looked right back, "You."  
>There was a moment of nothing, everything stopped existing. All emotion in the room seemed to radiate around the room, both The Doctor and Sky could feel Rivers inner struggle with herself by the expression etched across her face, confusion and anger ripped through her voice as she stammered, "M- Me?" River stammered.<p>

Ouffern nodded.

"What would I need it for?"

Sky then said, "Someone will speak for you..."

The whole room was silent.

Ouffern still looking at River, who had become uncomfortable under her gaze and had looked down. The Doctor was staring unblinkingly at Sky. She was looking right back, fixing him with the same obvious stare and shaking her head slowly.

After a few moments of this, The Doctor stood up from Ouffern subconsiously stepping back away from her and said, "Sky..." He looked at her, and pointed at Offern "Do you know her... Ouffern?"

Sky thought about her answer, "I- I was told about her..."

"What does that even mean?" The Doctor half shouted back, loosing his cool instantly, "Would you just tell me a streight answer for once please!"

"I- Last Time I nearly told you too much Kovarian found us..."

The Doctor was still shouting, "But there's no-one here who could possibly tell her too come!" He stepped closer to Sky, who recoiled slightly almost in shock of herself as she said, "The past her told me about that happens in the future, kind of. I was with her when I was..." She paused, "I really don't want too tell you this." He voice cracked.

The Doctor didn't want to press the issue, nor did he want to be left unknowing, after a moment of thought The Doctor stepped towards Sky and took her by both hands,

"I'm sorry i shouted at you. But do this for me? Pretend theres just me and you. No River, No Offern. Just me." Sky swallowed hard and breathed in slowly, keeping her eyes on The Doctor as he said, "Trust me. It'll be better when you do..."

Sky blinked a tear away from her eyes and sniffed speaking lowly, "I was in stormcage, i was being given instructions on how to... Cope with this. R-River she told me everything and then, I went to London and met you."

The Doctor held her hands tighter and said, "River gave you instructions?"

Sky nodded, "She knew what... Happens, on the hills. She told me what i had too do, what I will have to do..."

"What about Offern?"

She continued, "She- River Told me about Offern, about what she did, and why. She told me about Offern and how she would hate me and help me at the same time."

"And what else did she say?"

"Doctor... Please don't ask me, i c-can't" Sky looked over at River, who looked on confused, which only seemed to upset Sky more.

The Doctor then said, "Sky, forget about River, just please tell me something that will help..."

Sky looked back at The Doctor and said, "River from the future is similar too this one. only someone close too her, does something that she doesn't agree with." Sky paused as The Doctor nodded for her to continue, "An angry River is not something i want too see twice... So i'll... There's a secret that she's keeping from you, something that will change your life and the lives of other people around you. But don't worry," She looked into River's now worried and achknowledging eyes, "She tells you very soon now."

Sky let go of both his hands and turned away from all of them, clearly crying. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Captain

The Doctor and River said goodbye too Offern, making sure that she was perfectly fine with staying where she was. Sky walked right past her but as she did, she heard her whisper, "You are going to be fine."

Sky nodded at her without meeting her eyes and left the room after The Doctor and River.

"Bye Offern..." The Doctor said as he soniced shut the door.

Turning to see if River and Sky were okay, he came face to face with three burley men and a terrified looking Sky.

River was standing to his left, facing the men, he couldn't see her face but knew she was already calculating the risk of the situation, "Hello." The Doctor began, "I'm The Doctor, this is my friend Sky and this is River my erm..."

River tilted her head so that she could see his face, "My wife..." There was an awkward moment in which Sky sniggered slightly.

"River...? As in River Song?"

River nodded curtly.

"The River Song?" The front man said, he was big and muscular. All the men were wearing black suits with white t-shirts and black ties.

"Yes." River said sternly, "River Song."

"And your Sky?" The man asked.

"Y-Yeah?" Sky said rather timidly, it seemed she had lost all faith in herself.

"Wow. I thought you were just... Stories."

"We are stories, well myths... More like legends really.." The Doctor frowned.

The men ignored him, obviously perplexed, "Well the captain talks about you all the time..." These men wer deffinately hired for their muscles and not their brains...

"Well maybe we should meet them then." River said, not even intending it to be polite.

"I think you should. Follow me..." said the middle man, he seemed to be slightly more intelegent than the other two.

They all followed the giant men. The Doctor followed them closely, with River not far behind. Sky brought up the rear, walking only not to get lost and with her head down. Nobody had made eye-contact with her since she had told them all the truth. Well some of the truth anyway. Maybe they will find out sooner than they actually should then it would be easier for Sky to be accepted by them. Given that at some point The Doctor would want her to leave, she needed to make the most of what she had now, rather than what she was missing out on. Her mind drifted to Charley and again that feeling in her stomach returned. Her mind wandered to what Charely might be doing now, she wandered if she was okay, she wandered if the silence had left her alone. She's all alone on an alien ship with nothing and no-one too tell her everythin is going to be okay. Sky wasn't most worried about this, in fact she was almost confident that Charley could cope on her own. She was more worried that she had promised Charley that she would find her and take her home, but she couldn't just leave her behind could she? And could she cope with loosing The Doctor so soon and waiting for him to come back and save her? Without seeing him until that day on the hill and the loss they are all going too feel.  
>Sky was distracted when the group stopped moving. River had stopped in the middle if the hall and was holding her stomach under both arms.<p>

"River?" The Doctor placed a hand on her back, "Are you okay?" His eyes were wide and he was pale.

Sky moved from the back of the group and pushed The Doctor out of the way. She bent down to River's level and whispered, "River, what's wrong?"

Rivers eyes were closed shut and her brow seemed to tighten as she let out a long laboured sigh.

River reached out a hand a placed it upon Sky's shoulder, pushing her self up with its aid. Snapping open her eyes and looking at Sky and stood up, "Nothing, i'm fine. Prison food. I'm fine..."

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out some white chocolate, "Eat this, it'll help."

River slowly unwrapped it and bit the corner, "Thank you."

The Doctor smiled, and they continued walking.

They had reached a door now. The two men who hadn't spoke stood either side of the door as the other man key-ed in the number for the door too open. Sky took note that the number was 1996. They might need to know that later. The man lead them into the room, as the other two stayed outside. The Doctor and River scanned the room with their eyes for dangers. Sky lifted her gaze from the floor to take in the veiw.

The room was typical of a spaceship, not dissimmilar to the one Sky thought The Doctor would have travelled in. With huge silver walls and a shiny silver floor, which mirrored everyones reflection. There were several consoles, with screens and many buttons. The Doctors head calculated that these consoles would be used for navigation and the controlling of the inner conditions of the ship, simmilar to the TARDIS controls, but not as complicated or advanced, depending on who you are. The far wass was covered in pipes, some of which were smoking. There were flashing lights everywhere, red, orange and some green. The Doctor nor River knew what these lights meant, but no-one seemed to be panicing, so all must have been well. The man walked across the silber floor, his shoes squeeking a little as he walked.

"What are we doing here then?" The Doctor asked, "Where's is he then? The 'captain'?"

The man turned on his heels to face The Doctor, "Who said it was a he?" As he spoke a young looking woman walked through the doors to the right of the room and said, "Croeso."

River and The Doctor stared at the woman with a frown upon their faces, Sky on the other hand spoke back, stepping out from the group and closer to the now approaching foreign woman, "Croeso."

The Doctor looked at her with a confused expression on his face, he whispered to River, because Sky was so far "Why isn't the TARDIS translating this?"

River shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know, and i'm not risking a scan... What with Mr Muscle over there..." The Doctor scowled, jealously.

Sky then said, "Beth yw eich enw? Pam nad ydym yn siarad Saesneg?"

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" The Doctor asked loudly.

Sky turned to him and said, "Hang on... I'm trying to figure it out myself..."

The woman spoke again as Sky turned back too her, "Fy mod yn siarad yn unig i chi, am y tro. Ac mae fy enw i yw Angel. Rwyf yma i roi neges"

Sky turned to traslate to The Doctor when Angel said, "Dim! Nid oes angen i wybod beth i ddim yn dweud ... Dim ond yn gwrando."

Sky turned to face here again, hearing and audable sigh from The Doctor.

The Captain continued, "Rydych yn gwybod pwy ydw. Dydw i ddim yn gwybod eich bod llawer eto, ond ..." Sky then realised why the woman looked to familiar and she said aloud, "Offern?" The Doctor and River jumped at the echo that encased the room.

"What?" River asked, "Offern is that you? You can't speak Welsh...! Otherwise... Your name..."

"How would you know that? And who's Offern? My name's Angel! Why would you call anyone that?" Angel Asked loudly.

River said to The Doctor and Sky, "She couldn't translate her own name..."

"Maybe she just forgot with age... The people in here wouldn't have spoken Welsh to her..." The Doctor jested.

"That's possible..." Sky said.

"Hello! Aren't you going to answer me?" Angel shouted.

Sky turned to her and began speaking Welsh again, almost as defence, like she was offending Angel by speaking English with her, "Mae'n ddrwg gennym. Ni allwn ddweud. Fi jyst rememebered rhywbeth roedd angen i mi dyna i gyd ..."

A Eich lier drwg iawn eich bod yn gwybod ..."

Sky laughed and replied, "Rwy'n gwybod"

River then said, angered, "I cannot understand anything you're saying!"

Sky appologised to her also, "Sorry, I guess it's easier for me... I'll translate. However much I can..." She turned to Angel,

"Faint y byddaf yn uchel i ddweud?"

Angel shrugged, "Wrth i faint a fynnoch ..."

Sky translated, "So basically, she has something too tell me, and she has to say it in Welsh so that I can decide what you're aloud too... know." Towards the end of the sentence, Sky realised how ridiculous that sounded.

River started to argue, "What! No-one has the right to do...-"

The Doctor interjected, "That's fine." He gave River a look with she knew meant he had formulated a plan, and she stopped talking. He didn't have a plan at all, but he trusted Sky enough to know that if there was something The Doctor needed to know, she would tell him.

Aware now that something was going on, Sky winked knowingly at The Doctor, who didn't wink back because Angel would have seen, but smiled.

"Felly. Beth ydych chi am yn rhy ddweud wrthyf?" Sky asked Angel.

Angel began, "Afon ..."

Sky prompted, "Ewch ar ..."

"Afon yn feichiog, Y Doctor yw'r tad, nawr yw'r amser y dylech fod wedi osgoi." Angel looked deep into Sky's now wide eyes.

The Doctor and River frowned even more, causing both their faces to wrinkle, and their eyes to squint slightly.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Sky turned on the spot as The Doctor asked again, "What did she say Sky?"

"Sky?" River asked.

Sky's mouth hung open slightly as she tried to formulate the words into English and in order in her head. "River... Is their something you need too tell us?"

"That's what she said...?" River asked.

"No. But Do you?"

"I- Just tell us what she- No I don't!" River said angrily looking between all three of them, but pausing longer to stare at Angel.

"Mae hi'n gwybod, mae'n rhaid iddi wybod yn awr." Angel said directing it at Sky.

"River, please don't lie. Will you..." Sky then remembered something that had helped her earlier. She walked over to River and held out her hands. River took them reluctantly. Sky lead her to The Doctor, who looked even more confused than River did, and placed her hands in his and said, "Pretend we aren't here. No me. No Angel. Just you and The Doctor."

The Doctor caught on somewhat to what was happening, "Trust me. You'll be fine once you tell me."

River's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. She looked into The Doctor's eyes as hers filled with tears and made her veiw fuzzy.

The Doctor whispered so that only she could hear, "Tell me, River. My River. What is it?" He let go of one of her hands and stroked her warm cheek with the back of his finger.

River slowly moved her and The Doctor's other hand to her stomach, so that he was touching it lightly with his palm. His eye's widened as River whispered, "I'm pregnant..."

River was still crying silently as The Doctor said, "Pregnant?"

River nodded.

"Pregnant...?"

She nodded again, slowly.

The Doctor moved his hands away and looked at everyone in the room. River frowned at him, "Aren't you happy?"

The Doctor looked at Sky, his eyes a deep black with fear and confusion. Sky, knowing exactly what he was thinking, nodded and smiled.

The Doctor's eyes then met River's again. He wasn't sure what to do, part of him felt amazing, and the other half felt like it was dying inside. He knew that this was what he wasnted, nothing more than to be with River and give her everything he had, but there was one thing he had always ran from, responsability. Thinking about what he should say next The Doctor glanced at Sky who smiled reasuringly, she too had eyes filled with tears.

He looked right back at River and said, smiling, "I'm going to be a Dad..."

River laughed and said, "Yes you are!"

The Doctor reached out to hug River, pulling her close to him as both of them cried tears of joy. Human tears of happiness.

Sky, then heard Angel whisper at her side, "Dyw hi ddim yn bod Distawrwydd syml, chi'n gwybod bod. Charley angen eich cymorth, bydd yn fyw i addo y. Gall hi hefyd yn siarad Cymraeg, dyna pam na allai fod yma."

"Charley siarad Cymraeg?" She whispered back.

Angel nodded.

The Doctor had stopped hugging River now and was holding her around the waist, "Did she just mention Charley?"

Sky nodded slowly, still looking at Angel

"Gallwch ddod o hyd iddi yn ôl ar y lle rydych yn cludo. Diogel."

"Charley is... Back where we transported, safe."

The Doctor looked at Angel and said, "If you can speak English why don't you?"

Angel then said, "Oherwydd bod gormod o bobl eisoes yn gwybod gormod." With that she left the room, taking the security gaurd wih his, meaning they were alone in a locked room.

"What did she say, Sky?" River asked, whipeing her face and still smiling.

"She said 'Because too many people already know too much..."

All three people in the room knew they were talking about River.

River asked, "Was that deffinately Offern?"

"Yes." Said Sky, "I've met the young version of her before... In stormcage..."

The Doctor could see that River was trying to figure something out, something he already knew... She looked wide eyed at Sky then said, "Does that mean you've met..." She subconsiously moved her free hand towards her stomach.

Sky looked from her hand to her face and smiled, "Yeah.. I've met them... They grow up to be..." Sky paused to try and find the right words, "Amazing."

River smiled at Sky for a second and the her face dropped in realisation and she asked, "How long have you known? About... me?"  
>Sky blinked and thought, "It's hard to explain... I knew you would be at some point... But I didn't know... when..."<p>

The Doctor pulled River closer too him, sencing what the next question would be.

River then spoke, "Is th- Do they-" She took a deep breath and asked, "What do I do?"

Sky knew exactly what River meant, "I can't be the one who tells you becuase, I know the consequences of what you decide. I can't change history. But whatever you decide to do has to be for you, not for anyone else." There was a pause before Sky felt she needed too say more, "River. It might not seem this way now, but you see that man there?" Sky nodded towards The Doctor.

"Yeah?" River looked to the side wthout moving her head.

Sky continued, "He will be an amazing parent. You both will."

River looked up at The Doctor and he returned her gaze, they both smiled.

"We should get Charley..." The Doctor said letting go of River and turning for the door. He tried too sonic the pannelling to make the door open. "It's deadlocked!" The Doctor tried the screwdriver on a higher frequency which made it whir louder. Sky and River clamped their hands over their ears and River shouted, "Sweetie! Do you mind?"

He flicked it off and said, "Sorry..."

Sky removed her hands from her ears, walked over too the pannel and punched in the numbers 1996 at which point the doors slid open.

The Doctor gazed at her open mouthed, "How?"

"I watched the security gaurd do it..."

River smiled, "Nice!" Then she remembered that her brain could remember things like that easily and was no longer as impressed.

"Thanks!" Giggled Sky, gesturing to The Doctor and River to leave.

The Doctor headed out first.

When River started to follow Sky stood in front of the door. River frowned so Sky explained herself, "Outside here earlier, you... Keeled over. Are you okay?"

River nodded passively, "Oh that was nothing! I just had cramp thats all!"

"You said that earlier too..."

River bit her lip nervously.

"I'm not going to keep asking you because I'm not going to be that person, but if you need my help..."  
>River nodded, "Thank you..."<p>

Sky moved out of her way and aloud her to pass.

There was no way River was telling the truth, and Sky knew why but had to pretend not too. She never imagined it would be this hard.


End file.
